This invention is directed to an improved adjustable arm rest and is particularly adaptable to arm rests found on seats in vehicles such as those generally referred to as recreational vehicles.
Due to the nature of the recreational vehicle or van, and unlike a standard automobile, the seats are generally independent of one another and somewhat self-contained, more of the "bucket" than the "bench" style. Additionally, a driver or passenger of a recreation vehicle normally steps up into or down out of such a vehicle, rather than sliding down into and up out of a seat in a standard automobile.
Such seats normally have arm rests on both sides, unlike automobiles. In order to facilitate movement in and about the vehicle, the arm rests are movable to a fully upright position where the arm rest is generally flush with the back of the seat from a down position at which they serve their normal function. Further, since the seats are adjustable to a variety of nonvertical positions, the arm rests must also be adjustable, in order to maintain their desired supportable position when in use.
A generally adequate arm rest configuration has evolved which satisfies all of the arm requirements. It has, however, one major shortcoming, in that there is always a left arm rest and a right arm rest. This necessitates separate inventory control, separate storage bins preparatory to assembly, the stocking of separate arm rests and confusion and wasted time in the actual assembly of the seats.
The present invention meets all of the requirements for the arm rest described above, and also provides a means for overcoming the disadvantages set forth. This invention is directed to an interchangeable arm rest which may be attached to either side of the seat and still achieve the required versatility and perform the necessary functions of such an arm rest without modification.
While this invention has been developed specifically for recreation vehicles, the obvious advantages will make it clear that its use is not so limited and that it will find wide use and acceptance in other environments such as buses, aircraft and boats as well as in specialty vehicles such as ambulances and the like.